Oobi Touchin
Oobi Touchin is a shame made in 2006 for the Nintendo DSi, it is a 2D platformer with touch, it is a flop, but shames with Oobi tend to be like that. Plot Oobi is getting harassed by this thingy called a cursor, so he jumps on it and bites it, the cursor then randomly becomes his friend and they try to beat up a snake with a human face for no reason. Worlds The worlds are like that of the ones in Oobi's first shame. 1: Cliffside The first world, where you climb up cliffs and tap living rocks who want to eat you. There are valves that you must spin with touch to reveal pathways that will close up soon later, every 3 minutes Elmo swoops down and tries to shoot you using a AK-47, there is a part where you must tap on a huge rock multiple times, soon you break the boulder, only to be surprised by the absurd amount of Nixels that were hiding in it, so much that the game lags, you then must use touch to kill ALL of them, after you do, a chain comes down, and being the idiot you are, you pull it, and then your platform flips and sends you down a shaft and fall in water, then SpongeBob SquarePants eats you and you die, unless you press the A button one nanosecond before he appears, then another chain appears, you decide not to pull it and another sponge eats you, so you pull it inside the sponge, and everything asplodes and you are sent onto the top of a bluff, this is were the first boss is fought, Seismo. Seismo attacks by throwing rocks at you, you can tap them to destroy them. He also causes a earthquake by stomping around, you must touch his eyeball, causing it to pop out and turn into a rock, he throws it at you, just do it three times and he starts running around without a eye, you must touch him and he falls, ending your first fight. 2: A Beanstalk Nothing more than you climbing up a beanstalk and touching beans to make them fall on guys, there are Stickmen and flowers doing the macerana, at the end, you fight the beanstalk itself, all you do is wait until his flower blooms and then you mash it with your touch button, then he uses leaves to slice you, in the end it dies and everyone falls to there death, but Oobi somehow survives his fall, as he is in a lake. 3: River You do nothing but watch Oobi swim and shoot living Pie if it comes by, then he even shoots the snake and you win the game, no cutscenes, just text saying, "��." Yep, a thumbs up emoji, THATS ALL! Then your game gets so hot, it melts starlite. Reception This game was kinda the last straw, ISN gave it a 3.5/10, and just made everyone want to kill Oobi, and it made Biased Ratings ever more hungry! Category:Shames Category:Oobi Shames Category:Bad Shames